Such devices are known and a preferred embodiment is characterized in that the roller to be adjusted is swivel mounted between two rocking levers, which pivot around the axis of a first stationary cylinder. On pivoting, the roller is moved away relative to a second, stationary roller, which may be a second cylinder or a stereo cylinder. This pivoting motion is occasioned by pneumatically actuated cylinders. Even during the pivoting process of the roller around the first stationary cylinder, the roller remains continuously in contact with the first cylinder. To facilitate adjustment of the position of the roller, mechanical setting means have been arranged on the rocking levers, by means of which an adjustment of the roller can be made in a radial direction relative to the first cylinder.
Mechanically adjustable stops are necessary to set the roller relative to the second stationary cylinder, which takes place via the pivoting motion of the rocking levers. The rocking levers and, thus, the roller is pressed against these stops by the pneumatic cylinders.
Because it is necessary that the pivoting mechanisms can be adjusted external to the printing press, expensive mechanical devices are necessary, in particular to adjust the stationary stops.
During printing it may well be necessary to reset the diagonal register by adjusting the stereo cylinder. So that the roller which comes in contact with the stereo cylinder via the rocking levers which are pressed against the stops, do not also have to be reset with each diagonal register adjustment of the stereo cylinder, the inherently stationary stops are mounted on mechanical devices which cause the roller to follow the diagonal register adjustment of the stereo cylinder. These mechanical devices are very complicated and have specific space requirements.
Because the roller is mounted on rocking levers which pivot around a first cylinder, it is indeed possible to move the roller away from a second cylinder or from the stereo cylinder, i.e., to pivot them away. The roller remains, however, continuously in contact with the first cylinder, which is a disadvantage, for example, in the case of so-called paper winders which extend into the inking mechanism, during the replacement of such rollers, or when adjusting the such rollers relative to the two neighboring rollers.
With such inking or wetting systems it is not possible through the adjusting units, to automatically eliminate external influences, such as thermal dilation, which could change the original setting of the such rollers. Such resetting must be done manually and reversed, as well, manually. Such changes in the original settings of the such rollers through external influences during production can negatively influence the print quality of the print products.
An attempt was also made to press the roller, which is mounted on rocking levers, and adjusted by pneumatic cylinders, directly against the second cylinder or the stereo cylinder, by eliminating the stops. By changing the air pressure in the pneumatic cylinders, various degrees of contact pressure should be attained between the respective rollers. It became evident, however, that in this process the entire system becomes too unstable and that this can produce roller vibrations.